1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,900 discloses a male terminal fitting with a rectangular tubular main portion. A locking hole is formed in the upper surface of main portion and is retained by the engagement of a projecting lock with the locking hole. Two stabilizers project from upper edges of side surfaces at the opposite sides of the locking hole to prevent an erroneous insertion of the male terminal fitting into a cavity, such as an upside-down insertion.
The stabilizers are, in many cases, formed by making cuts in the main portion and bending the cut portions. A through hole left by forming the stabilizers is used as part of the locking hole. Male terminal fittings frequently are handled in large numbers prior to use. As a result, the leading end of one male terminal fitting can intrude into the locking hole of another male terminal fitting. External matter also can intrude through the locking hole and into the main portion. These intrusions can deform the male terminal fittings.
The present invention was developed in view of these problems and an object thereof is to prevent or reduce the likeliness of the intrusion of an external matter into a locking hole.